1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an essentially non-dairy aqueous food composition which is of constant bacteriological quality over a suitable period.
The invention also relates to a method for inhibiting bacterial growth or for substantially reducing the bacterial population in a food or cosmetic composition.
The present invention relates more particularly to food compositions or products based on fresh produce which need to be stored at low temperature, for example in a refrigerator, for a suitable period, such as the amount of time required for the distribution of the product and delayed use of the products by the consumer.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacture of food compositions, in particular those based on fresh produce, it may be necessary to incorporate therein certain ingredients and foods (chocolate, egg yolk, various powders, cereals, spices, biscuits, dried fruit, dehydrated fruit, etc.) of nutritional, organoleptic or technological value, which can impair their marketing and hygiene qualities. For example, the addition of chocolate to the composition of dairy desserts can lead to microbial contamination of the finished product due in particular to the presence of sporulated bacteria in the chocolate.
The search for solutions capable of overcoming these drawbacks is of major interest for the use of these ingredients, in particular for the preparation of new products.
At the present time, the standard techniques of antimicrobial heat treatment are liable to modify the organoleptic, nutritional or technological qualities of the foods and ingredients treated. Furthermore, the type of microorganisms present, in particular sporulated bacteria, and the environment in which they are found, for example ingredients with a low water activity, or even with a high lipid or protein content, entail heat treatment conditions that are relatively incompatible with industrial realities.
In recent years, novel technological methods have been studied, such as very high pressures, ionization, infrared treatment, ultraviolet treatment, etc. However, these methods also find their limitation, the compromise between the antimicrobial efficacy and the maintenance of the organoleptic qualities not always being satisfactory.
As a general rule, fresh produce must retain its organoleptic qualities and its bacteriological characteristics for 28 days at 60.degree. C. However, produce on the market can undergo temperature variations resulting in storage above 6.degree. C. Consequently, it is preferable for the produce to also retain its stability for at least 3 hours of storage at 30.degree. C. and, even more preferably for 28 days of storage at 10.degree. C.